The present invention relates to performance analysis of an information processing system and software, and in particular, to a performance analyzing method in which performance per transaction unit is measured and compared, a system for achieving the same, and a program for implementing the same.
To improve transaction performance of an information processing system and software, it is important that present transaction performance thereof is measured and analyzed to determine bottleneck factors in the improvement of the transaction performance. An index to measure the transaction performance is a dynamic step count indicating the number of instructions executed per transaction unit by the information processing system or transaction time per unit indicating a period of time required for the information processing system to execute processing for each transaction unit.
To obtain the dynamic step count or the transaction time per unit of an application program, there can be considered a method in which the number of source code lines of an assembly language is counted by a human to calculate the dynamic step count by estimating an execution order at execution of the application program, and then the transaction time per unit is calculated using transaction performance of a central processing unit (CPU) to execute the application program.
Additionally, there exists a method as described in JP-A-6-266585 in which by modifying a source code of an application program, the number of executed transactions of each macro code is measured in the application program. In this method, the dynamic step count of each macro code and the transaction time per unit thereof are beforehand estimated using the method in which the number of source code lines of an assembly language is counted by a human as described above. The dynamic step count or the transaction time per unit of the application program is then calculated by combining the dynamic step count and the transaction time per unit of each macro code with the result of the number of executed transactions of the macro code measured in the method.